


making a home

by amarillecer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Compromise, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Self-Indulgent, also communication i guess, idk how to tag but i like them domestic, marvin likes sci-fi movies, marvin's a homebody, whizzer buys marvin clothes, whizzer likes going out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: hot chocolate and a filled walk-in closet: the perfect indicators of a home, according to marvin and whizzer.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	making a home

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is a fic i made that was basically just a ramble on things i wanna do with this girl im dating so it's mainly just fluffy. i hope you enjoy! :))

It was a chilly October evening when the two lovers made their way back into the apartment, Whizzer turning the key and Marvin resting his weight on the door with about four large paper bags in his hands. The two were just out from their monthly shopping trip which ended up with the very usual tired Marvin and enthusiastic Whizzer. Everything was always a blur for Marvin, weaving in and out of stores a simple “Babe, look!” and a “I’m getting this, I think.” from his lover and a look of love in Whizzer’s eyes when he’d accidentally slip a quiet yawn beneath the hand Marvin covered his mouth with. 

_“Do you wanna go home? We can just watch Schitt’s Creek on the TV if you’re tired.” Whizzer cooed stepping closer to Marvin, a lilac cardigan in hand._

_“No my love, it’s alright. Maybe we can just grab a coffee from Cordelia’s store before we continue? It’s just a floor down anyway.” Marvin smiled sweetly before grabbing Whizzer’s hand and kissing it._

_“Of course! I still can’t believe she was able to secure a spot in the mall. I wonder how much rent she has to pay.” Whizzer beamed and walked over to the counter while his partner followed suit._

_“You know, we underestimated how many regulars she had at the franchise she had near the apartment.” Marvin stated, leaning onto the counter watching as Whizzer paid using his credit card. Not that Marvin minded, it was a healthy balance most of the time anyway. Oftentimes Whizzer paid for their food, and Marvin would pay for their—mostly Whizzer’s—luxuries._

Here they were, a couple of hours later, coffee from Cordelia definitely not wearing off as Whizzer ordered the largest size and managed to get Marvin to upgrade his quaint little black coffee to a medium. They stepped in when Whizzer managed to open the door and they moved to the kitchen counter to place their new purchases, as it was time for the ever-awaited “What did Whizzer buy this month?” and Marvin settled into one of their seats to watch his boyfriend model whatever it is he stuffed into the mesh shopping bags stores offered.

"Do you ever get tired of spending my money?" Marvin quipped sarcastically with emphasis on 'my' as his eyes trailed Whizzer who walked over to the kitchen counter's edge opposite Marvin.

“Of course not! Okay, so this month, I present to you a lovely fashion haul of six different stores and some of these, Marvin, are for you! To add to that grimey storage space of yours that you call a closet!” Whizzer’s lips curved into a smirk as Marvin playfully rolled his eyes and rested his hand on his chin.

"The least you could have done after last month's shopping spree." Marvin retorted before letting Whizzer continue, his mind wandering off to their most recent shopping spree that ended in Marvin having to cut down restaurant dates after Whizzer misread—intentionally or unintentionally, Marvin couldn't tell—the decimal point on a cardigan he bought.

“I thought we were past that! I paid for groceries. Anyway, listen! First up are these beautiful white jeans that I got for myself because someone spilled coffee over them and bleach is definitely not working.” Whizzer pulled up a pair of pants by the waistband and watched it unfurl as it made its way out of a grey paper bag.

“I wonder who spilled coffee on it.” Marvin quipped, looking around their apartment to avoid Whizzer’s squinting eyes that just stared at him menacingly.

“Yeah I wonder who too. Anyway, Next! Is this leather jacket I got in brown because I already have a black bomber one.” Whizzer excitedly put on and tugged on the collar before opening his arms and looked at Marvin for approval. “Eh?”

“Cute as always. I agree.” Marvin leaned back and smiled at Whizzer who was posing while draping the jacket off his shoulders. He then pulled out a pair of black chunky sunglasses with square rims and wore them before pulling them down the bridge of his nose to eye Marvin up and down.

“You bought sunglasses when summer’s ways away?” Marvin questioned Whizzer who took the sunglasses off and bit its temple tip before folding it.

“Darling, summer isn’t the only time you wear sunglasses. You can wear sunglasses all day, everyday.” Whizzer spoke and raised his eyebrow while putting down the first paper bag and pulled another one closer to him.

“Please don’t wear sunglasses at night. Even I know those look bad.” Marvin spoke with an emphasis on I.

“Yes I know, of course. Anyway, this paper bag has something for you Marvie! Get excited.” Whizzer’s tone shifting after every sentence earned a hearty chuckle from Marvin who mocked a drum beat on the table as Whizzer pulled out three plain shirts with a high neck collar he got for himself and displayed them excitedly.

The whole haul took about 30 minutes, and Marvin got a total of three items while Whizzer got a whopping eleven. The younger gentleman, in an attempt to curb the older’s horrific style, bought him a grey chunky plaid blazer, a navy blue sweatshirt and a black trench he could use in a few months.

“That’s it for this month’s ‘What did Whizzer buy?’! Thanks for watching. And, scene.” Whizzer grinned and made his way to sit next to Marvin who was sarcastically applauding.

“Thanks for these, Whiz. I don’t know when or how I’ll wear them but I’ll try to.” Marvin set his hand at the back of Whizzer’s head and pulled him in for a quick kiss before standing up and stretching. “What time is it?”

“Around 11pm. Why? Gonna sleep soon?” Whizzer rested his elbow on the kitchen counter and pressed his chin to his knuckles.

“No, I actually don’t feel too sleepy since we had that coffee at around 8:30. I think I’ll take a shower though.” Marvin put his hands in his pockets and teetered on his heels.

“A shower sounds nice. Do you wanna cuddle up and watch a movie til we fall asleep? I can prepare the living room for us, if you want to.” Whizzer proposed a quaint date to which Marvin obliged.

“Oh then I can wear the new sweatshirt you just got me.” Marvin was about to get Whizzer’s purchase for him before it got snatched away.

“Sweetie, you don’t wear newly bought clothes. You have to wash them first, God knows how much dust is in here. Didn’t your mother tell you to do that?” Whizzer stated matter-of-factly before folding the shirt and shoo-ing Marvin into their bathroom.

"No she did not. She didn't even pass on her style, how much more her wisdom on clothes?" Marvin shouted as he entered their shared bedroom, his voice fading slowly. 

“Now go and get changed and everything. I’ll prep this little at-home movie theatre for us.” Whizzer folded all their paper bags neatly before discarding them and turned to begin making hot chocolate for the both of them. Although one would argue it was a childish drink, they had a jar of hot cocoa powder for them to enjoy every once in a while.

Whizzer always felt weird when he was being sappy with Marvin. It was never like him: a snarky quip he could do in a heartbeat, but he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand at the thought of him being all lovey-dovey. Of course the whole give-and-take routine called for some time to get used to as he was never the relationship-type, but here they were. The little home they’ve created—very Whizzer, less Marvin—but it would do. 

He recalled the first at-home theatre night he proposed when they were just starting out, perhaps the first time he had shown a bit of vulnerability to his lover. It was late April and the two were simply in bed, shirts off and boxers on, Marvin with his laptop working away. It just popped into his head, as he was staring at the ceiling: _“Hey Marv, do you wanna stay home and watch a movie?”_

_“Sorry what?” Marvin sharply looked at Whizzer who propped himself up on his elbow to turn to Marvin._

_“You heard what I said.” Whizzer masked his embarrassment and sappiness with a snarky reply._

_“No I heard you, I just never thought you’d want to stay home and do something.” Marvin closed his laptop and set it on their bedside table._

_“What makes you think that?” Whizzer watched as Marvin scooted downwards to match their eye level._

_“Well babe, we met at a bar that you said you frequented before we started dating, and you loathe how the apartment looks. Admit it, you aren’t a homebody at all.” Marvin clarified with a light-hearted tone to which Whizzer huffed at._

_“You’re right. The apartment looks awful.” Whizzer replied looking at their plain white bedroom and chuckled._

_“That was your only take away? Anyway. What do you want to do indoors? Are you the real Whizzer? What have you done with him.” Marvin answered in a mocking tone._

_“If you don’t want to stay inside that’s fine by me. I was just trying to be romantic and make you hot chocolate.” Whizzer pouted then turned himself over, and after a beat of silence, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a light kiss was planted on his shoulder._

_“Hey, I’m sorry. Of course I’d love to watch a movie with you indoors.” Marvin breathed into his shoulder and continued planting kisses as a peace offering._

_“Really?” Whizzer turned so he was basically bumping foreheads with his partner._

_“Yeah, why not? Change of scenery, but sure.” Marvin smiled, earning a kiss from Whizzer. A light one, as they decided to cuddle for the rest of the day before moving to the living room for a quick movie break._

Sure it seemed like nothing, but that felt like a big thing for Whizzer. The concept of him initiating intimacy was a big step, and it manifests in different ways for people. For him, it was offering to stay in and watch a crappy comedy movie instead of partying at a bar on a Friday night. For Marvin, it was lugging around four heavy paper bags and an even heavier credit card bill with him. It used to be just Whizzer and Marvin’s credit card, but after Marvin asked him nicely if he could tag along, it became Whizzer and Marvin.

_  
“Where are you headed?” Marvin looked up from the book he was reading to Whizzer getting ready and stepping out of their ‘shared’ walk-in closet._

_“It’s the time of month again.” Whizzer gleamed as he walked over to the edge of the bed. “Can I have your credit card?”_

_“Oh. See I was thinking, maybe I could come along?” Marvin set down his book and glasses on the bed beside him and looked at Whizzer whose mouth hung and eyebrow raised._

_“You? Come with me? While I buy the randomest shit?” Whizzer repeated in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes._

_“Yeah. After you switched things up and asked to stay in to watch a movie, I thought maybe we could spend more time together. I see what you buy here at home all the time, it’s not gonna be so different from me seeing you pick it up at the store.” Marvin clarified to Whizzer whose lips curved into a quick smirk as he moved closer to his boyfriend._

_“If we go together, will you still allow me to do ‘What did Whizzer buy this month?’” Whizzer asked, cupping their hands together._

_“Of course my love. I’ll go get dressed.” Marvin planted a quick peck on Whizzer’s cheek as he slipped on beige trousers and a maroon hoodie._

_"Perhaps now I can buy more things for our closet, and not just mine." Whizzer scooted over to the corner of the bed in order to see who he was talking to._

_"You say our closet like it's 50/50." Marvin zipped up his hoodie and began running his hands through his hair in attempt to style it._

_"Well, if you're with me in the store, I can just treat you like a mannequin. We'll burn all those hideous pieces of fabric you call clothing and then it'll be 50/50. How does that sound?" Whizzer rested his hands behind his body as he watched Marvin's feeble attempt at straightening what he was wearing. Marvin only shook his head in response, there was no redeeming him, at all._

_"Oh come on, at least try on some of the things I'll buy you so your money doesn't go to complete waste." Whizzer chimed looking at Marvin who was putting on his silver watch._

_"Yeah, yeah. Just not too flamboyant. You know my style." Marvin reminded which earned a slight chortle from Whizzer.  
"Oh I'm sorry, you have one now?" Marvin threw his head back at Whizzer's comment before taking one last look at himself in the mirror._

_“Maybe we can buy more things for this plain apartment of ours finally. After all, we might be staying in doors more often after that movie night.” Whizzer winked at Marvin who stared at him through their mirror, only to reply with yet another earty chuckle._

“You ready?” Marvin emerged from the hallway in a light long sleeved tee and pajama bottoms, snapping Whizzer out of his thoughts as he finished the second cup of hot cocoa.

“I’ll get changed really quick. I’ve been dying to wear the cardigan I bought last month.” Whizzer hurried into the room and slapped Marvin’s ass as he ran away.

“I’ll start up Netflix, kiddo. Sci-Fi movie this time! You promised!” Marvin raised his voice from the living room as he heard the light pitter patter of Whizzer’s feet who then plopped himself down next to Marvin.

“Ugh. Alright. Hold on, is this my shirt?” Whizzer commented as he rubbed his fingers over the cloth of Marvin’s top.

“Yeah. I like it.” Marvin replied nonchalantly to Whizzer’s quip, eyes fixated on the movie catalogue in front of the couple.

“How dare you.” Marvin turned to reply to Whizzer before he raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

“Yeah sure.” The older of the pair rolled his eyes, seeing his light grey hoodie draped on Whizzer neatly and the two laughed before their lips made their way to each other and butterflies pooled both their stomachs.

Over time they’d indulge in each other’s interests, and the pair loved every single ounce of it. They began seeping into each other’s worlds, subconsciously creating their own while they were at it: the growing number of pieces in their shared closet, the hot cocoa powder in the kitchen cupboard, and the frames that decorated their wall were enough to prove that. Rough as their take off may have been, the stars they saw up close made them believe it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment when you can !! those make my day i swear. follow me on twt btw @creesetianborle i talk a lot over there. okay bye <3


End file.
